On Our Own
by elojello10
Summary: A short fic that slightly explores the relationship of Ruby and Sapphire. (A request from my s/o!)


"How long are you two going to be like that?"

Steven was curious, as per usual. He stood around with his family in the living room, his eyes watching all four of them. Four? Oh, yes. Garnet was not Garnet at the moment.

Instead, there stood Ruby and Sapphire in her place.

"Yeah," added Amethyst. "Isn't it safer when you two are fused? I mean, don't get me wrong, but you two are an easier target when you're separate."

"Amethyst! It is hard work maintaining a fusion," Pearl scolded, sighing. She turned toward Ruby and Sapphire after she was done yelling at the inconsiderate gem. "Now, you two, are you sure you want to do this? It does seem a little dangerous."

"It's none of your business," Ruby spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest in an annoyed fashion.

Sapphire set a hand on her forearm and frowned at her. "Ruby, don't be so rude. Pearl, as well as the rest, deserve to know."

Ruby sighed and nodded. That was the signal for Sapphire's explanation.

"As much as we love to fuse and remain as Garnet, the two of us need to rest every so often," spoke the blue gem softly and lowly. She smiled as she spoke. "So, Ruby and I have decided to find a place in the town and stay for a little while. I promise you that we will run into no trouble."

The room suddenly grew silent. Each one of them looked at each other wearily, unsure of what to think of the couple's decision. It was then Steven decided to speak up.

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" he yelled optimistically.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and smiled at the young half-gem only to stop when Steven smiled back. Sapphire giggled.

"Thank you, Steven," she told him as she walked over to him to place a kiss on his cheek.

With a nervous laugh, he replied, "No problem! I believe you two know what you're doing and are capable of taking care of yourselves without any of us getting in the way. I mean, not that any of us get in the way, but I just- Oh! Connie is calling me. Um... I'll talk to you guys later. Good luck Sapphire and Ruby!"

With that, they all watched the boy run away, the couple exchanging glances and smiling.

Pearl spoke as she stared off in the direction Steven ran off to. "They grow up so fast... I remember when he was just a baby. Oh, if only Rose could see him now. She would be proud."

The room fell victim to silence once more. This time, no one made an effort to break it. They all just shifted toward the door and nodded to one another. It was a subject they would not go any further into explanation on. After soft goodbyes and silent good lucks, the two gems set off, hand in hand, toward the town.

"You really want to do this, Ruby?" a soft voice in Ruby's ear caused her face to heat up.

The red gem nodded slowly. "I think we deserve a bit of time alone. None of these people here in Beach City seem potentially dangerous. At least, I don't think so."

"No, I do believe they are harmless. I trust you on this. Besides, I will follow you where ever you go, love."

Right then, Ruby and Sapphire stopped simultaneously. They stared at one another, only, in the next moment, to pull each other close and kiss each other passionately. Their gems glowed affectionately as they pulled away and smiled sweetly at each other. Ruby whispered something only Sapphire could hear, and they were off once again toward Beach City.

"Let us explore the town, shall we?"

Ruby blinked, her eyes downcast at Ruby's outstretched, gloved hand.

"But what if someone were to see us like this?" Ruby replied, a little cautious.

"Dear," she spoke, reaching out and holding Ruby's face with both of her hands, "this was your idea. Why not let us have a little fun before we go and stay holed up in a room? We will be alright."

"Alright," breathed Ruby. "I just don't want anything to happen to you- to us, again."

Sapphire pecked her cheek. "I assure you we will be fine. How about we walk along the beach?"

"I-If you say so..." Ruby trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sapphire started out toward the beach, Ruby following behind her. She noticed how Sapphire was always optimistic about everything, while Ruby herself was pessimistic about everything and anything. She couldn't see anything going well unless Sapphire was there to show her the way. And whenever the two were separated, she started to lose her sight. This was what Pearl had explained to her as separation anxiety. They were so close that they couldn't ever be without each other for long. Or at least, that was how Ruby felt whenever she lost Sapphire's touch.

Sighing internally, Ruby realized she was lost in thought. When she came to, she noticed that Sapphire was not in her line of vision. Immediately, she began to panic. A million scenarios and horrible thoughts rushed through her mind, and she immediately was brought to tears. Where is Sapphire!? She thought over and over. She was twisting and turning until she spotted her blue-haired lover.

Swiftly, she ran over to her, late to notice another individual she was conversing with. Wrapping her arms around Sapphire, she buried her face into her hair. A little startled, Sapphire wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and turned her head as much as she could toward the red gem.

"Ruby?" she asked softly, a little confused. "What's the matter?"

"S-Sapphire... Oh, Sapphire, I thought you d-disappeared!" Ruby rushed her words, thick with worry. "Please don't do that ever again!"

"Who's this?" asked an unfamiliar voice from behind Ruby.

Immediately, Ruby stiffened. She withdrew slowly from Sapphire and peered behind her shoulder at the male figure that stood over them. He was tall- much taller than them, and was a red-head with an odd haircut. She narrowed her tear-filled eyes at him, suddenly suspicious. Who was this, and how dare they have the audacity to speak to her Sapphire and take her away from her! Though a simple frown sat on her features, on the inside she was seething with rage.

"This is Ruby," answered Sapphire, smiling softly at the male. She turned toward Ruby. "Now, Ruby, are you alright? I didn't mean to give you scare. I was just speaking with Lars here."

Lars. Ruby wracked her brains over the name. Why did she know this person? Oh, right. They had met several times as Garnet, but never as their true forms. Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at the strange man. The way his cheeks were rosy and his eyes were shifty made her all the more suspicious. From past experiences, she did not trust this man one bit.

"Right. Nice to meet you man," said Lars, a stupid half smile on his face. "We were just having a chat here. Sapphire and me, that is. Is this your brother or something?"

Ruby twitched. She could feel the rage boiling within her as her hands formed into fists. Sapphire cursed under her breath. She knew what was going to transpire, but she also knew that she could do nothing to stop it. Once set on something, Ruby couldn't be stopped so easily.

"You!" Ruby yelled at Lars, causing him to jump in surprise. "How DARE you! I am _not_ male! I will smash you into a million pieces if you say that again! And if you so much as to try and take my Sapphire away–"

"Ruby!" Sapphire's hand gripped tight around one of Ruby's wrists, pulling her toward her. "Please, stop. He was not doing anything. Honestly, Ruby. So please calm down, love."

She stared at Sapphire for a moment, immediately feeling her anger melting away. She was right. She was getting a little out of hand. Ruby sighed. She allowed herself to be caressed by her beloved, feeling nothing but guilty for her actions.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to her.

"Not to me," replied Sapphire. "To Lars. The poor man looks puzzled."

Ruby stood up straight and faced this despicable male. Bowing, she held her hand out for him to shake. Once he did, she said to him, "I'm sorry for that, Lars. I was completely serious, though. Don't ever come near Sapphire again."

Lars, wearing an odd expression, replied, "Uh... O-okay?" Under his breath, he whispered, "Weirdo..."

It took all of her will not to punch him in the face. Sensing this, Sapphire was quick to move past Lars while holding onto Ruby's wrist, pulling her along with her. Waving goodbye, she dragged the other with her where they could not be seen. As soon as they stopped, Sapphire sized her beloved up.

"You cannot go out doing that, Ruby!" she warned, waving a single gloved finger at her.

"Ugh. I know! I'm sorry, I just..." she trailed off for a moment, her head in the palm of her hand. "...I don't know. I was worried, and he seemed like he was coming onto you, or whatever they call it. Flirting? Yeah. I got so jealous, and I was worried, and–"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by something soft, warm and familiar. And she was now completely calm. Encouraging this kiss started by Sapphire, Ruby smiled and hugged her close. This was pure bliss, what love felt like. This was what made her jealous. No one but her could have this precious gem. She was a one of a kind and only for her. Once the two pulled away, they stared at each other in appreciated silence. Forehead to forehead, the gems embraced each other, thankful for having the other in their lives.

"Sapphire?" spoke Ruby so softly that Sapphire had to strain to hear.

"Yes, Ruby?" replied Sapphire, her lips turned up into a pleasant grin.

"I love you."

Sapphire giggled. "I love you too."

"You know, I think that's enough exploring for one day," said the other, rubbing her neck bashfully.

"Oh? You think so? Or do you just want to rush to our other plan–?"

"S-Sapphire!" Ruby interrupted, blushing furiously.

"I was only kidding," joked Sapphire, holding Ruby's face gently. "We can go rest."

Ruby only rolled her eyes as Sapphire chuckled. Not being fused as Garnet was going to be harder than the two thought. At least they had each other, and that was all that mattered to them. Leaning down to place a soft kiss on Sapphire's lips, Ruby smiled at her. _She_ was all that mattered to her, aside from her wonderful group of friends. After all, they were made of love, right?


End file.
